


I'll Pick You Up When You Fall Down

by CheersToEngland



Series: 12 Days of Bromancemas [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry go sledding and Harry gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Pick You Up When You Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> On the first day of Christmas Bailey wrote for me, a way too fluffy Larry.

Harry is on the edge of freezing, he's seriously surprised he hasn't caught some kind of pneumonia yet. He really wasn't using his best judgment by letting Louis talk him into a sledding day, but as always, when Louis is involved, Harry's mind doesn't exactly work regularly. 

“Come on slow poke,” Louis calls out teasingly, Harry looks up to see him already on top of the hill, despite them being out here for nearly an hour, Louis still seems to have endless amounts of energy. Harry sighs and trudges on, but it seems Louis wasn't actually waiting for him as Harry sees him flying past. Harry rolls his eyes and finishes his trek up the hill.

He takes a moment to breathe before setting up his sled. He can see Louis at the bottom already rushing back up, he considers waiting but someone has to teach Louis the ways of karma, so he makes his way down the hill.

The unfortunate part was that there was a stick standing straight up that he didn't notice. And it would be just his luck that he would hit it head on, causing him to spin out of control and crash into one of the many trees lining the hill. He barely registers anything besides the worried shout of his name and the sound of a person rushing to him. 

“Oh my god, Harry,” he can tell that it's Louis kneeling beside him even if he can't really see a thing.

“It'll be alright, we're going to get you back home,” he hears Louis say before he feels himself being hoisted onto the sled and dragged back down the hill. It must not take them very long to get to the car, or Harry is just zoning out, but when they get there Louis lifts him almost effortlessly into the backseat and quickly begins driving home, careful to go slow enough that Harry isn't rolled around, but fast enough so they can get home quickly. 

By the time they reach the house, Harry's head is throbbing, but he is capable of moving again so when Louis tries to lift him out Harry holds up a hand and steps out himself. Louis looks more relieved than anything.

“Oh thank god. I was worried you might have a serious head injury,” Louis begins, “It's all my fault though, I should have waited for you and then we could have gone down together and then you wouldn't be hurt,” Louis looks adorably pouty and Harry can't help but take pity on him.

“It's fine Lou, really, I'm fine, I should have been watching where I was going,” Harry stopped him.

Louis looks slightly relieved, “I still feel bad though, come on lets get inside, I'll make you some hot chocolate and you just have a lie down on the sofa.”

Harry didn't bother arguing, he just stripped himself of his wet clothes and changed quickly before making himself comfortable, wrapped up in blankets and already feeling cozy warm. He flicked on the TV to see it was playing Rudolf, his favorite Christmas movie.

“Lou hurry, you're missing Rudolf!” he calls excitedly. Louis appeared in the room with two mugs barely a minute later. He handed one to Harry before curling up next to him and worming his way into Harry's blanket haven.

Louis doesn't pay attention to the movie. Mostly he just watches the way Harry's lips curl up into a smile and the rise and fall of his chest from his continuous giggles. It makes Louis smile.

Three movies later and they are still curled in the exact same position. Harry is slowly beginning to fall asleep and Louis finds his own eyes growing heavy. He pecks a kiss on his boyfriend's hurt head before letting himself drift away. He makes a mental note to take Harry out sledding less, and watch movies more, before his eyes shut and his breathing steadies.


End file.
